Supply Drop Ability
is the final upgrade on Path 2 for the Sniper Monkey in Bloons Tower Defense 5, costing $10,200 on Easy, $12,000 on Medium, $12,960 on Hard and $14,400 on Impoppable. When used, this ability summons an Operation: Dart Storm plane (which does not attack) to drop a small crate with a banana symbol on it, identical to the crates produced by the Banana Research Facilty. It contains a random amount of money between $500 and $1,500; the player must hover their mouse cursor over the crate to collect the money from the crate. When first purchased, this ability must go through a 60-second cooldown before use (doesn't apply to Battles), probably to prevent placing x/4 Snipers, selling them, and buying them to use the ability again and again. However, the cooldown for the ability is also 60 seconds. As the money that can be earned from the Supply Drop Ability in a round is not fixed, longer rounds like Freeplay in combination with this ability will earn more than Banana Farms. In BTD6, the upgrade returns, but with a much cheaper price now and on a different path than Semi-Automatic Rifle. Supply Drop now attacks with Bouncing Bullet attacks instead of simply triple speed. It costs $6,120 on Easy, $7,200 on Medium, $7,775 on Hard, and $8,640 on Impoppable. Each crate produces around $500-$1000 per ability, with a cooldown of 60 seconds between each crate. Interestingly, this upgrade allows the Sniper to pop Lead Bloons, even if the Full Metal Jacket upgrade hasn't been purchased. It does not attack very fast, as it is now on a different path than Semi-Automatic Rifle. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Supply Drop Ability no longer includes an initial cooldown. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;Version 3.1 Supply Drop price decreased ($12000 → $8000). ;Version 3.9 Supply Drop price decreased ($8000 → $7000). ;Version 4.6 Supply Drop now adds a +33% attack speed boost to the tower. Update History (BTD6) ;Initial Supply Drop cost decreased compared to BTD5 ($12000 --> $8000) ;7.0 Supply Drop cost decreased ($8000 --> $7200) ;8.0 Supply Drop (along with other income-based abilities) now undergo the full initial cooldown before initial ability usage ;11.0 * Main bullets now allows the Sniper Monkey to deal +2 damage to Camo Bloons. Gallery Supply.png|Supply Drop Ability icon Sd.jpg|A recently dropped Supply Drop Supply Drop Sniper Monkey.png|A Supply Drop Sniper snipersupplybmc.png|BMC artwork supplydrop btdbm.png|BTDB Mobile/BTD5 Mobile icon supplydropbtd6.png|BTD6 artwork 15E41BAC-D86F-4072-8AD5-2DEFB84CB8C4.png|Many crates dropping down in BTD6 25E1E22B-AC2D-462B-9B01-F37D66EF85BA.png|Dropping a crate in BTD6 IMG_0553 - Copy.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) 20190728123908_1.jpg|Supply drop description Trivia *In Bloons Tower Defense 5 (including Deluxe), this is the only ability that has to cool down upon purchasing. This is probably intentional. This does not apply to Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile. *If players sell the sniper while the Operation: Dart Storm is flying, the plane will be gone, but the crate will appear after a few seconds. *Supply Drop Ability cannot be used in Deflation Mode because players could slowly earn money back. Although in BTD5 iOS Supply Drop can be bought and used, the crates will not give the players any money. *A handful of Supply Drop Sniper Monkeys can earn lots of cash if you can survive during the longer rounds, becoming more efficient than Farms, which give fixed amount of money per round. *A bug involves spamming the Supply Drop Ability button on a computer that has lots of lag; there can occasionally be extra Supply Drops. **With enough Supply Drop Snipers, this can make the average cash earned per crate $1500. **Even with only one Supply Drop Sniper, you can get 10+ planes by spamming the button. *In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile the Monkey Farmer and the Bloonchipper with the tier 4 specialty building can collect crates delivered from the ability. *Strategies for exploiting the use of Supply Drop Ability is called Supply Drop Farming. **Regen Farms can be extremely laggy, so it is possible to summon 10x the amount of Supply Drops you are supposed to get. *Upon buying this upgrade, it will rename the tower to a "Supply Drop Sniper". This only occurs on Flash. *In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, using a Support Chinook ability to move the Sniper anywhere on the map after activating the Supply Drop ability will make the drop plane begin to sharply orbit the sniper at it's drop point. The plane will stay orbiting the sniper, and will follow it if moved by the chinook. Selling the sniper leaves the plane circling in the same place forever. *In BTD5, the crates would fall straight from the flying non-attacking Operation Dart Storms. In BTD6, however, the deployed crates have parachutes that gradually fall upon dropping from the same planes. Category:Special Abilities Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades